


11:11 Steven Universe Malachite X Reader

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Malachite is never found by the Crystal Gems. You were told if you asked the stars at 11:11, they will grant you one wish, and you couldn't help but try your luck. Malachite X Reader. ~All six of her arms pulled her out of the whirlpool that she was creating herself but she couldn't. Like a dead fish being flushed down the toilet, Malachite was no more, She was gone. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see.  
~Henry David Thoreau  
Sleepless nights was filled to the brim with different possibilities, different fantasies, and different realities. The 'if' or 'if nots' were all present tonight. Worrying over the smallest of things was your nightly routine. It's been only a day since you last saw her but the past 24 hours were still - as they always were- utter chaos.  
  Casting a glance at the clock on the side of your bed, "11:11".  
When the clock hits eleven minutes past eleven there is a wish to be granted - a wish that you needed. Trying your luck for once, you wished upon the stars in hope for love, love forever and to be loved. Telling the stars you didn't care alongside as it was somebody who'll love you for you not just for the sex or the money.  
Patiently you waited.  
And waited  
......and waited  
and waited.......  
......and waited some more.....  
 But nothing happened.  
 Nothing never good ever happened to you. " Well that was pointless" you huffed out. Laying down in the bed all the way you decided that there was no hope if the not even the stars believed that you deserved someone special.  
But the moon thought otherwise.  
BOOM!  
It was a crash and a bang that knocked you out the bed, knocking the power as well. Knees weak and and thoughts foggy, your thinking was slow. Not yet catching up with the uncertainty of the moment, But you managed.   
Out the door and down the stairs at slow pace, by the time you finally reached outside you've thought whatever was there had already left.   
But it hadn't.  
A magnificent beast, although it looked like something like horror story, stood high and mighty with it's head towards the sky. Muscular legs-no arms, supported it's gigantic body upright, while it's slender forearms dragged its aching body out the current it was in. It didn't take long, the leviathan of a creature was on land in mere seconds, so close to your own shivering body, a few agonizing seconds went by until its head abruptly went up facing you. Like the fearless individual you were you took a step closer and closer until you were merely inches away from the green gem that was embedded on it's nose.  
Risky and dangerous, this could have been your death. A shaky hand reached up to feel if you were seeing was real.  
It was, jumping back astonished at the turn of events you realize that this could have been your end. The creature flinches at the sudden interaction, and you can't help but wonder why. It doesn't stop your compassion nor did it prevent you from introducing yourself.  
"  My name is Y/n  L/n , what's your?".  
Your jovial personality did ease her tense form, but she didn't reply. You waited, and waited-  
" Our name is Malachite now,"  
her voice was mysterious as she was, prideful although feminine, she could have been easily mistaken as a male if it wasn't from the way her face was sculpted that made her seem more feminine. But something what she had confused you and you couldn't quite understand what she had meant by 'Our' and 'Now'.   
Was she somebody else before?  
It took her moments to realize what she had said that confused you and she corrected herself.  
"......I am Malachite now."  
A look of pure bliss covered her face and it made you happy to see ecstasy on her face. When two had first met she seems so apprehensive and tired.   
So far so good, at least the friendship was getting somewhere.  
You would've thought.  
She let out a scream, a scream not like like anything you had ever heard, it came from the pit of her stomach, and it felt like it was coming from all directions, it shook the earth beneath you and you were thrown off your feet onto the damp sand beneath you.  
You watched in shock as the chains emerged from the water dragging the beast back into the crater that it had opened up, back from where it came from.  
You couldn't help the poor Malachite, no matter what you did and little human like you couldn't be much help to mighty and all so powerful Malachite.  
All six of her arms pulled her out of the whirlpool that she was creating herself but she couldn't.  
Like a dead fish being flushed down the toilet, Malachite was no more,   
She was gone.  
For now,

 

Finally catching your breath from what had just happened, "What was in that punch at Sourcream's Party, Rule to self never drink at Sourcream's parties or his raves.


	2. Chapter Two: Eye Of The Needle

The water was calm and collected, not a single wave at all. The surfers, highly disappointed went home with their surf boards to find some else to do with their time. The children cried and the shops made no money, their only attraction the beach, was doing so much as attracting nothing today.  
        Well, one person.  
        Malachite  
        She rose once more out of the Ocean looking for somebody in particular; you.  
        Malachite's P.O.V.  
        Where is she?  
        I saw her here a few nights ago, I tapped my feet impatiently on the spot she was standing nights before. Her smell was long gone, swept away by the waves.  
        I'll be back.  
       There was nothing I could do, i'll just have to wait and see, I slinked down in silence as a child cried in horror, dropping it's ice-cream in the process.  
        Reader's P.O.V.  
        The day was boring no customers had come, not a single one. Usually, each on our slower days we had at the very least ten people and we didn't even has two today.  
        I had eaten must of the merchandise myself. I picked at my vanilla ice-cream, it was melted anyway. Screams and shouts were all around, it wasn't the fourth of July  
        I got up out of my chair; my curiosity got the best of me.  
        Leaving my post, several people ran past me, shouting obscenities an other harsh words. I didn't see nothing myself, the waves were back at least, whatever was there was gone, it'll be back.  
        I ran back to my job, a long-line of people awaiting already.  
        I didn't notice the yellow eyes gleaming at me from the rocky shore until I had bent down to pick up some cones on the lower shelves. I dropped the ice-cream in horror.  
        "Ah, watch what your doing back there!" Some old men with his daughter yelled across the counter.  
        'Snobby old people' But my attitude stayed positive.  
        "what about another one, this one on the house?"  
         The man grumbled in reply, that was a yes.  
          When I looked back there was nothing there.  
          The hours flew by with no sight of her.  
          But that didn't stop me from looking. She still wasn't there, next thing I knew my shift was over and it was time for me to lock up. I walked on the board-walk it wasn't night just yet, I could go for a swim. I undressed myself,  
yes, I was going to go swimming nude, nothing was going to see me naked anyway.  
        I swam around laughing and swimming with the fishes. I never wanted to go back, life was so lonely sometimes. I got caught off guard, deep in thought I swam out towards to see, I didn't see nothing besides blue around me.  
        I didn't know whether to scream or to panic, I looked up at the upcoming moon sighing at my misfortune. Lost at sea was where I wanted to be exactly. Not my idea of a get away.  
        My discomfort didn't last long when the water beneath me turned into a darker hue of blue almost black, darker then the color around me, I screamed in panic. A large hand came from the water taking me below the water with a sudden wave, the current pushed me closer to the creature in the water, and water filled my lungs as I tried to scream.  
        I couldn't swim in the harsh waters and I was almost out of breath when light green eyes met my own, 'Malachite?' I thought quietly to my self, I was losing oxygen quick and my lungs were already filled with water, there wouldn't belong before I lost consciousness.  
        One of her many arms grabbed reached out to my body but by then I had already lost consciousness.


End file.
